My Mark, My focus, My new life
by kitty of the shadows
Summary: Rose Hathaway, has been branded a L'cie, during the rescue mission at the end of shadow kiss. Dimitri has been turned Strigoi.Rose leaves lisa again, but this time may be for good. What is Rose's Focus? Will she complete it?
1. branded

**Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction. So I hope you do enjoy. **

**This is a Final fantasy 13 and vampire academy cross over.**

Disclaimer.

Ugh, I don't own Final Fantasy and Vampire academy, Sadly Final Fantasy is property of Square Enix and Vampire Academy is property of Richelle Mead.

**Now to start, I hope you enjoy this fan fiction **

The last things I remembered, was entering the cave, after that everything became a blur. I remembered a dream or vision, of death, someone dieing, but the dream was becoming harder to remember. I could feel the ground under neat me, and I wandered and preyed Lisa was alright. I could hear voices screaming my name, the voice sounded like Dimitri and Alberta.

I slowly opened my eyes, and got up. I noticed something, that I was surrounded by strigoi. My instants took over, and I got up, drew my silver stake and jumped to action, killing the first two without a problem, then lunging into a fight with the other three, they went down fast.

I then proceeded to try and find Dimitri, which I did, with much ease. When I found him, he and another guardian where cornered, by five, he didn't notice me, but that would soon change. Without thinking, I ran and staked one from the back. With that move, Dimitri and the other guardian quickly also jumped to action, killing the other four without a problem.  
We ran after that, out of the cave, to Alberta, Stan, Eddie, two other novices, and my mother. My mother was the first to notice something different, that I had yet to notice. Dimitri was looking at me with love in his eyes, as we fled from the cave, when out of nowhere a blond strigoi grabbed him.

That is where my story begins, my new story, of my life. I remember my mother and Alberta grabbing me and pulling me behind the wards. I remember Lisa looking at me with her eyes filled with concern, when I found her. I remember perfectly well the words that came out of her mouth next.

" Rose, you're arm!" Lisa yelled at me, only then did I decide to look down and see.

I saw the mark, its arrows and then looked to Alberta and my mother, who now had the same expression, of concern, as Lisa.

**Sorry but this is where I am ending it for now . **

**Please review, and let me know what you think. **

**Yes I know its short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Discovery

**Time for chapter two.**

**Thank you for reading chapter one ^,.,^**

**In this chapter I shall bring Adrian in. **

**I also will be posting a link on my profile to a picture of the final stage of a L'cie brand.**

Disclaimer

Ugh, I don't own Final Fantasy and Vampire academy, Sadly Final Fantasy is property of Square Enix and Vampire Academy is property of Richelle Mead.

**Now to begin this chapter ^,.,^**

**

* * *

**

"Rose What is that?" I remember my mother asking me.

" I don't know!" I pretty much screamed at her, How could she ask me that, when i was ready to start crying because of loosing Dimitri, My soul mate, my other half. my true love.

I took off running after that, for my dorm, because I, myself , was freaked out over the mark I now carried. I remember the looks, other novices, and moroi where giving me as i ran. Once i got to my dorm, I locked myself in, and started crying, a pool of tears.

Hours later I got myself up, and left my dorm, a cold look now fixed on my face. The short sleeve shirt I was wearing showed the mark I now carried, as that it was on my right forearm. I walked slowly towards to Moroi dorms to find Lisa, knowing i needed to talk to her. I checked the bond to try and find where she was in case she wasn't in the dorms, and I got lucky because she was.

As I walked, I noticed all the looks I was getting, the people staring at my mark, and its arrows that seemed to scare them all. Then I noticed Stan, my mother, and Alberta, They appeared not to notice me yet, so I hurried, not wanting to get questioned more on my mark. I didn't bother talking to the receptionist in the lobby of the moroi dorms, but instead ran up stares to Lisa's room. I knocked twice on her door, before opening it myself, and running in. Go figure Christian was with her. They both stared at me when I entered, I stared back.

"Hey Rose, nice tattoo. When did you get it?. Christian said and asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, eying the mark on my arm.

I sent a death glare his way before looking at Lisa. _Rose what's wrong? _Lisa sent to me, threw the bond. I continued to glare at Christian before speaking. " You know I don't remember getting a tattoo on my forearm." I said with venom in every word. Although he was still my assigned moroi for field experience, I still didn't care much for him.

Lisa then looked at me, her gaze was one of wandering, and it was mainly on my mark. I looked down at it too, Just before there where several knocks on Lisa's door. She went answer the door to revile, that Adrian was there for there spirit lessons. " Hello little Dhampir." He said when he entered her room and noticed me, it was clear that he had yet to notice my mark.

I turned around quickly to face him, and instantly his gaze went to my mark. He looked at Lisa and Christian, who both had no clue as to how to enplane it. I looked at Lisa and decided that it was time for me to make my point to her as to why I came find her in the first place.

" Lisa I need to talk to you, along." I said, getting to the point quick so I could escape there gazes.

_About what Rose? _She asked me threw the bond but before she could say anything else, I grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me then looked at Lisa.

" Would, you heal Dimitri?" I asked her with tear filled eyes, hoping she would.

She looked down for a moment, before looking up at me. " I'm sorry Rose but I can't" Lisa said, with her head still down. I got mad at her and yelled." The one thing I ever ask of you and you can't do it for me."

After that I unlocked the door and took off in a run, out of her dorm room, down stares, then out of the moroi dorms. Everyone was starring at me, but i continued to run, and i didn't stop, until i reached the woods and then the cabin, where Dimitri and I had made love. I entered the cabin, only to look down at my arm and notice that there where a bit more arrows that before. I didn't really pay any mind to it. I cried myself to sleep then, and when I woke up, Adrian was in the cabin, looking at me and my arm.

* * *

**I'm going to end this chapter here**

**Please read and review ^,.,^**

**Hope you all enjoy the story.**

**oh also next chapter will be told in Hope's point of view so it may be short**


	3. Lost

**Oh My God, sorry about such the long wait, I've been extremely busy lately.**

**Well as I stated in chapter 2 this chapter will be in Hope's point of view. **

**Oh also, I just read the spoilers on the wiki for final fantasy 13, so just to make this clear Hope gets branded again and a new focus. **

**And just so y'all all know Hope is my favorite charter from Final Fantasy 13.**

**I also would love to thank my 2 reviewers, y'all reviews keep me writing although I would still write without them, they inspire me.**

**Also I haven't been updating, because I'm working on 2 other story's woot.**

Disclaimer

Ugh, I don't own Final Fantasy and Vampire academy, Sadly Final Fantasy is property of Square Enix and Vampire Academy is property of Richelle Mead.

**Now for what y'all have been waiting for.**

**

* * *

**

All I could remember was falling, into blackness, and then awakening with a horrible headache. I was in the Fal'Cie again, and sure enough, their on my left wrist was the L'cie brand. I had faint memory of home, and how I got here, yet I wasn't afraid, I kind of understood my purpose, and being around Lightning when I first was branded, helped me not be afraid.

Silently I exited the Fal'Cie, the same way me and Vanille, had entered the first time, only this time when I didn't have a vehicle, I just walked out, to discover that I walked onto land once I was out. What was most confusing about it was that I had no clue where I was. There where people fighting and killing people who had porcelain skin and red rimmed eyes, and looked dead.

I was spotted by one of the people, who had just killed a red eyed one. He had short, cropped black hair, and he was taller than me, about Snow's height. He moved quickly towards me, and looked at me before yelling out." Found another moroi."

I wondered what a moroi was, never before had I heard of one. Quickly he grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the entrench of the cave. There was a group of people who like the guy who was guiding me away, had silver stakes on them. As soon as we bought up with the group, I was pulled towards a building, that was beautiful with the Gothic flair.

There was a lady who looked older who came independently towards the group I was with. She told the person who had taken me their, that she would handle me now, before looking at me and telling me to follow her. She led me quickly into what appeared to be the main building, and then into a office room. She smiled nicely, before another lady entered the office and looked at me.

" Whats you're name?" one of them asked me.

" Hope" I replied silently, before waiting to hear what they would say next.

The lady who had brought be to the office smiled silently before whispering something to the other lady, when then nodded and faced me.

" Welcome to St. Vladmir's academy then Hope." the other lady said before handing me a paper and calling for someone named Christian.

By the time the person named Christian had arrived, they had finished explaining to me, the classes I would be in. I looked at the one named Christian, and noticed, his black, hair and blue eyes. He talked to the two ladies for a bit before looking at me.

" Hi Hope, I am Christian." He said in a sorta calm voice, before motioning for me to follow him.

I got up, and had to run to keep up with him, he explained that we where going to the moroi dorms and that I would be his roommate, and then after he showed me the room, that we would be going meet up with his girl friend Lissa and her best friend Rose.

* * *

**Ok I'm done with this chapter, I will try updating sooner, please read and review. **

**Next chapter will be back in Rose's point of view**

**By the way, what do y'all think of Hope getting confused for a moroi.**


End file.
